fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 233
|Story Romaji Title = Song of the Fairies |Funimation Title= Песня Фей |Adopted =Глава 354 |Air Date = 16 мая 2015 |Episode = 233 |Arc = Арка Деревня Солнца |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adopted 2 =Глава 355 }} Песня Фей – 233-ий эпизод аниме 'Fairy Tail'. Вышел в эфир 16 Мая 2015. As the giants and Team Natsu celebrate their victory, Minerva ends up meeting Kyôka, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. After the giants welcome Flare back, the team goes back to Warrod, where they find out that the latter is one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. Содержание Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Нет Использованная Магия, Проклятия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} Проклятие * Заклинания * * Способности *Полёт Доспехи * Предметы *Посох Различие Манги и Аниме *The following occur only in the anime: **The scene where Gray and Wendy eat with the giants as well as few more scenes afterwards. **Erza referring to Tartaros as Gates of Hell. **Flare and the Giants' reactions to the former's return. **The scenes that show Lucy and Flare smiling during the evening celebration. **An aura of some sort that starts emitting when Kyôka uses her Curse. **The entire sequence where the Fairy Tail Mages go back to Warrod. **A couple of scenes that take place in the meadow. *In the anime, characters tend to be shown from a different perspective than they do in the manga. *In the anime, Lucy searches for Flare and then finds her, whereas in the manga she finds her immediately. Also, in the anime, Lucy approaches Flare as she wonders why she's hiding, something which doesn't happen in the manga. *The scene that appears while one of the giants is explaining Flare that the Sun Village will always be her home differs between the media, as each of them shows a different part of the village. *While mentioning Tartaros, the scene that appears differs between the anime and the manga: **In the anime, it shows a night, cloudy sky. **In the manga, it shows a mountain area. *While explaining her Curse, a part of Kyôka's face is shown in the manga, whereas in the anime she's not shown at all until her final revelation. *While Warrod is joking about the potato reward, he doesn't snicker in the anime like he does in the manga. *While angry for Warrod's reward, Natsu's and Gray's reaction is shown off-screen. *In the manga, the males are in the bath with the girls and Warrod says that the hot springs are mixed. Most of the conversations take place in the meadow after the girls take a bath in the anime, whereas the mixed bathing scene takes place in the manga. *Gray's reaction when expecting Warrod being one of the founders of Fairy Tail to be a joke but being the truth is different in the anime. Навигация en:Episode 233 Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод